


Perspective

by pimpinchilton



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Age Difference, Fluffy Ending, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Reader-Insert, otherwise the beginning is a lubeless disaster, some smut at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinchilton/pseuds/pimpinchilton
Summary: Rafael throws out his back during sex, and it brings up some insecurities.





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Please write me an imagine, where Barba throws his back out during sex. If you want you can include the sex.
> 
> For evs14u on Tumblr, though I blame raulism for it turning into an age difference thing.

Rafael had his arms wrapped around your waist, kissing your neck and grinding against your ass while you fumbled with the key. You finally got it and pushed open the door to your apartment. Rafael followed you in, still pressing as close to you as possible.

You turned in his embrace and kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck. As his hands slid down to your ass to squeeze firmly, Rafael moaned into the kiss.

“Raf…” You tried and failed to catch your breath. “Bedroom.”

“It’s too far, amor. I need you now.”

He rolled his hips against yours to emphasize the sentiment. You let him back you against the wall, too desperate yourself to worry about comfort. Rafael’s mouth remained glued to yours as he unbuttoned your pants and pushed them and your underwear to the floor.

No sooner had you kicked them aside than your boyfriend’s long, talented fingers found their way to your entrance. He slid one into you, quickly followed by another, but it wasn’t enough.

“More. Please,” you gasped.

“Please what, cariño?”

You shivered a little. So it was that kind of night. “Please, sir. I need you.”

Rafael smirked, but stepped back just enough to shove his pants and boxers down. You wrapped one leg around his waist as he guided himself into you, then the other when prompted by large hands supporting your ass. Rafael paused, resting his forehead against your own and giving you a moment to adjust.

“Tell me what you want,” he said firmly.

“Fuck. I want you to fuck me. Please, sir. I need to feel you.”

Rafael smirked and immediately began thrusting into you hard and fast. The obscene sound skin hitting skin filled your apartment, accompanied by your moans and pleas as you begged for more, harder, faster. Your boyfriend was more than happy to oblige.

“’M close,” you gasped.

“Not yet. Not until I say.”

Nevertheless, Rafael picked up the pace, sending you both hurdling toward the edge. Until he suddenly cried out. Your brain was too jumbled to work out that something was wrong until you and Rafael both hit the floor. You cursed under your breath, rubbing your ass where you were sure you’d have a truly spectacular bruise.

“What the hell was that-?” You began, stopping when you saw the grimace on Rafael’s face.

He was on his knees, one arm braced on the wall as he attempted to breathe through the pain.

“My back,” he managed through gritted teeth.

“Shit, Raf, I’m sorry.”

You reached out to help him, but he pulled his arm away from you, swearing as he eased onto the floor to lie on his back. You hurried into the kitchen, returning with water and ibuprofen, which he took despite his reluctance to accept your help.

“Do you want an ice pack? Should we go to the emergency room?” You asked cautiously.

Rafael had a tendency to lash out when he was hurting, and you really didn’t want to be on the receiving end of his wrath. He tried to take a deep breath, wincing as the motion triggered another stab of pain.

“What I want is to be left alone.”

Resisting the urge to argue, you brought him a blanket from the couch and left it at that. Unless he changed his mind on his own, there wasn’t much you could do for him. Trying to persuade him only ever made him more stubborn, so you laid awake in bed, listening for any sound of distress from the other room for some time before sleep claimed you.

When you woke in the morning, you immediately looked to the other side of the bed. It was empty, and it didn’t look at though Rafael had slept there at all. You checked near the door where you had left him, but there was no sign of him. More worrisome still was the missing briefcase. He wouldn’t have gone to work after that, would he?

 

Carmen sounded more than a little frazzled when she answered the phone.

“Carmen? Is Rafael there?”

“Oh, he’s here all right,” she paused, and you could hear Rafael yelling for her from his office. “I’ve got to go. He needs something from his desk.”

You stared at your phone, dazed, before calling Liv to let her know you were going to be very late.

 

Rafael’s voice carried through the hall, and the whole floor seemed tense. Legal aids glanced toward the door to his office anxiously. Even the other ADAs looked uneasy. Relief washed over Carmen’s face when she saw you.

“Good luck,” she mouthed.

You knocked on the door.

“Rafael?” You called softly.

The office was a mess. Folders were scattered across the floor, the furniture had been pushed to the edges of the room. In the middle of the office, lying on the floor in a wrinkled suit, was Rafael. He was holding a file over his face, reading while he drank coffee through some kind of straw contraption someone (Carmen?) had rigged to allow him to drink without sitting up. It would have been funny if you hadn’t known how much pain he was in.

“Rafael, what are you doing here?”

“My job,” he replied curtly.

“No, you’re in pain, so you’re taking it out on everyone around you. Sounds more like a tantrum to me.”

You saw his jaw tense but sat on the floor beside him anyway.

“Come on, I’ll take you to see a doctor,” you urged.

“What, so we can pick up a walker? Why not stop for an early bird special on the way home?” He spat bitterly.

“That’s why you’re so upset? You feel old?”

He didn’t answer.

“Raf, you threw your back out. It happens. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Easy for you to say,” he muttered.

“That’s because it’s the truth. Seriously, Raf. You’re gonna have an existential crisis over a stupid muscle spasm?”

“You may be able to laugh off all of the raised eyebrows and snide comments when people see us together, but it’s not that easy for me. Last night was a glaringly obvious reminder of all of those nagging fears that maybe they’re right. Maybe I shouldn’t be trying to keep up with you.”

You scooted to lie on your side facing him and began stroking your fingers through his hair.

“You worry way too much about what people think. The only opinions that matter are mine and yours. Mine is that you’re the smartest, sexiest person I’ve ever met, and I can’t believe how lucky I am to have fallen in love with my best friend. How about you? Do you think you picked me because of my age?”

“Of course not!” He finally turned his head to look you in the eyes.

“So it’s not a problem,” you said simply, smiling.

He reached for your hand and laced his fingers with yours.

“How do you always do that? Make the answers seem so obvious?”

“It’s a secret,” you tease. “Now come on, let’s get you home to rest. I also know the secret to a seriously relaxing massage.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what to say. This was supposed to be mostly crack, but it ended up being a weird smut/crack/fluff mixture. I have nothing to say for myself. I don’t even know that I HC Barba being insecure about getting older, but I know he’d be a total drama queen about it if he was.


End file.
